


That Empty Space in my Bed

by sythlerin



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: And this fandom needs more fics, Angst, Everybody is knowing everything but at the same time not knowing anything, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I've been re-watching the movies and now I'm hooked, JackDaniels, Lover's Death, M/M, Merritt knows everything as usual, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Jack, idiots being idiots, oblivious Daniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sythlerin/pseuds/sythlerin
Summary: It's been two months since their last heist and everyone is reacting differently to being shut in an apartment. Some stay alert, some is bored, some is stressed, and some (read Merritt) is drinking. But Merritt saw the looks Jack and Daniel threw at each other when neither of the boys thought the other was looking. And Jack could hear Henley's light footsteps sneaking into Merritt's room at night. Everything was coming together... but at the same time, it didn't.
Relationships: J. Daniel Atlas/Jack Wilder, Merritt McKinney/Henley Reeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	That Empty Space in my Bed

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based after the first movie and is mainly a Lover's Death story. Henley and Merritt is also in it, but it's going to be heavily focused on Daniel and Jack. I don't know how many chapters there are going to be yet, but I'm working on the next chapter as we sp... type. I hope I will do the boys we all love justice.
> 
> Also; english is NOT my main language, and I'm more used to writing in swedish than in english. So if you got some tips or inputs, please tell me! But tell me nicely pls
> 
> Title inspired of These Days by Wallows.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters (sadly)

It had passed two months since their last performance. The outside world was still a mess after their final heist, Dylan had told them. Putting Thaddeus Bradley away really was a nail in the coffin. They didn't really know why they put Thaddeus away, more than him trying to expose them all. But according to Merritt's abilities, he had told them that it was probably something traumatic and related to Dylan's childhood. Daniel, Jack, and Henley fully believed him, and resonated that if Dylan thought he should've been put away, and the Eye went along with it, then it was for a good reason. 

Life went on in the apartment they were residing in for the time being, during the time they waited for more instructions, and for everything to cool down. Dylan had to maintain his cover up as an FBI agent, so he couldn't get too involved with the Horsemen right now. Which was fine by all means. They still had a TV so they got all the news they needed. That was the case for Merritt, Henley and Jack at least. Daniel on the other hand... his need to have control was off the charts. He needed to know everything, and then some. 

Jack was sitting in the couch, zapping through tv-channels for the billionth time, with Daniels fingers drumming against the table in the background. Jack sighed and looked over at Henley, who shrugged and flipped another page in her magazine with her glove clad hands, and then he looked over at Merritt who was preparing himself a drink at the bar, and finally he looked over at Daniel. Daniel was staring at nothing, leaning his head against his hand, and drumming the table with the other hand.

“Okay Atlas, we've heard your sulking fingers for fifteen minutes now”, Merritt exclaimed. Daniel stopped his tapping and looked over at Merritt.  
“What is that? Your tenth drink and it's not even six o'clock yet?”, Daniel shot back.  
“Now, now, boys”, Henley hummed behind her magazine. Merritt looked at Daniel with squinting eyes, but obeyed Henley. Daniel smirked.  
Jack knew why Merritt obeyed Henley like a puppy. He had seen the looks between them, and he was pretty sure Henley slept more in Merritt's bed than her own. Maybe that's why Daniel were on edge? Jack knew of course that Henley and Daniel had a past, but both Henley and Daniel had always been so persistent about them only being colleagues. Maybe there was more to the story?

“Well, as pleasant as this is, I got new tricks that need perfecting ”, Daniel said and rose from the chair and went to his room. When Daniel came in to the room, he leaned against the closed door and let out a deep breath. He rubbed his hands over his face. He needed his mojo back, he couldn't go on like this. He picked up his cards and weighed it in his hand and laid down on the bed.

In the living room Jack was looking at Daniel's door. Something told him to follow Daniel. These past months had been rough on everybody, but Daniel had taken it extremely hard. Being a control freak and out of the loop does that to a person. Jack stood up quickly. Fuck, he stood up too quickly. Henley and Merritt watched him.  
“I um... I gotta... I have to poop”, he blurted. Henley raised her eyebrows with a smile.  
“Geez, you talk like that to everybody?”, Merritt asked.  
“Only the ones I especially like”, Jack answered.  
“Oh, you!”, Merritt gushed. Jack smiled and walked out of the room. Merritt and Henley threw each other knowing looks.

Why was he doing this? Why was he so concerned over Daniel? Sure, Daniel were practically their leader with his head always in its place. And sure, he might've been admiring Daniel since Jack first saw someone do a magic trick. Most have Houdini as their role model, but for Jack it had always been Daniel.  
But now it was different. Jack knew Daniel now. And what he had been seing lately, made him worried about his friend. Yes. Exactly. He was worried about his friend. Friend.

Jack was standing outside Daniel's door, staring at it. He raised his fist, hoovering over the door. If he knocked, what the hell was he supposed to say? Fuck it. He knocked.  
“Yes?”, Daniel said.  
“Um, it's Jack, can I come in?”, Jack asked. Daniel sat up quickly.  
“Yeah, sure”, he said and winced. Why did his voice sound so squeaky? Then the door knob turned and Jack peeked his head through the door opening.  
“You decent?”, Jack teased. Daniel rolled his eyes but let the left corner of his mouth smirk, the side Jack couldn't see. Jack came in to the room and shut the door after him, leaning on the door with his hands on his back.  
“So... you've been out of it”, Jack stated. It wasn't a question, Daniel noticed. Daniel sighed and shrugged.  
“Yeah, I guess I have. But can you blame me? You know me, I'm a control freak”, Daniel look over at Jack and smiled. Jack didn't smile. He could hear the hurt in Daniel's voice that Daniel tried to hide.

“You know Danny... we don't say that you're a control freak to be mean. Without you we wouldn't been able to pull everything off”, Jack said while walking over and sat down next to Daniel. He was daring and wanted Daniel happy, so he said whatever came to him. And what came to him was the truth.  
“No, I know I play an important part, but it's just hard to loose all of the tiny control I had. Before we had a plan, a script to follow, our job was to make it perfect. Now? We're sitting in an apartment with no further instructions. I think I'm going insane”, Daniel let out. He didn't know why he was saying this to Jack. It had nothing to do with those deep, brown eyes watching him. No, nothing at all to do with those big doe eyes. Nope.  
“Well, you could do something about it. I mean, we aren't banned from going outside, not if we got disguises. And I'm technically dead, so no one would look after my face. So, control freak or not... you can have control over the present”, Jack said while scratching on his nail.

Daniel watched Jack from the corner of his eye. When had Jack become so mature? Or maybe he had always been like this, but Daniel hadn't noticed because he was too busy with everything around him.  
“You might actually... be right”, Daniel said hesitantely. He didn't like being the one in the wrong. And Jack knew that too, because he fired of one of his blinding smiles.  
“Just wait until I tell Merritt you said that!”, he said while laughing. Daniel couldn't help but smile too, Jack's smile had that effect.  
“Don't you dare tell him”, Daniel laughed.  
Maybe things was going to get better. Jack allowed himself to hope, while laughing next to Daniel. It was wonderful to hear Daniel laugh for the first time in two months.


End file.
